<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Mother Dear Mother by MinhoPotato</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26864275">Mother Dear Mother</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/MinhoPotato/pseuds/MinhoPotato'>MinhoPotato</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Avatar: The Last Airbender</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Bisexual Zuko (Avatar), I think she plays a large role in Azulas development, I tried real hard but i just dont like Ursa, Minor Azula/Ty Lee (Avatar), Minor Sokka/Zuko/Suki, My First Fanfic, Not good for a child, Protective Zuko (Avatar), She and Ozai, Thanks IncorrectZukka, The contradiction in their parenting styles?, You give me so many damn ideas, anyway, correction, love you, not beta read we die like men</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-08 21:02:23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,180</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26864275</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/MinhoPotato/pseuds/MinhoPotato</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>"Azula" He whispers, desperate and urgent. </p>
<p>Azula finally looks at him with big tears in her eyes.</p>
<p>"Father is going to kill us."</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Canon divergence inspired by @incorrect-zukka on tumbler where Ursa kills Ozai and i use it as an excuse to explore both Zuko and Azula's character.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Azula &amp; Ursa (Avatar), Azula &amp; Zuko (Avatar), Ursa &amp; Zuko (Avatar)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>7</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>188</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Mother Dear Mother</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Zuko and Azula peer through the curtains at their father and grandfather, listening to their conversation closely.</p>
<p>"Iroh's bloodline has ended, his heir is gone, but my heirs are still alive. Father i can fulfill that role, my children and I can. Revoke Irohs birthright. I am your humble servant." As their father asks for Iroh's birthright, a request that makes Zuko's stomach twist and curl (what if Father revoked his own birthright?) Anger grew on their grandfathers face, flickering in the light from the flames of his throne. </p>
<p>"You dare suggest I betray Iroh? My firstborn?" His gravelly old voice rising in volume with the flames surrounding him. </p>
<p>"You must know the pain of losing everything! Of losing your heirs!" It's at this point Zuko jerks back and away from the sight before him, sucking in air deep into his lungs in fear and tasting smoke. Panic courses through his veins as his heart slams a thunderous beat that rises into his ears. Azula hasn't pulled away and he can't see her face but he can see her shoulders and the tension they hold. </p>
<p>"Azula." He whispers, urgent and desperate. Perhaps he heard wrong, perhaps father will deny such a thing, perhaps it is some sick twisted joke and a punishment for listening to things meant for adults. She can confirm this, at least thats what he hopes until she doesn't look at him. Her small hand is curled in the curtain, she is still watching the scene before her, but not really watching at the same time. He pulls her away with another breathless whisper of her name and she finally looks at him. Big tears roll down her cheeks, a look of fear frozen on her face, her bottom lip trembles. Her voice is hoarse and shaking, (Azula's voice never shakes, she is always certain. This is new) </p>
<p>"Father is going to kill us."</p>
<p>------</p>
<p> </p>
<p>They hide in his room, away from the light of the world. Azula clings to him as if she is a toddler again and sobs into his clothes. He holds her tight, crying his own tears but planning in his head some way to protect them (it is futile but for Azula he has to try something, anything). If only Iroh was here to protect them, he always seemed more laid back and perhaps could talk some sense into both his brother and his father. That thought dissolves into if only Lu Ten were here. Their older cousin, the kind man with a kinder smile much like his father who always indulged his younger cousins. Lu Ten and his fire bending talent that rivaled Azula's but coupled with a gentleness that rivaled his father's. But Lu Ten is dead, they are separated for the rest of their lives (which may only be a few more minutes, their father could bust into the room at any moment-). After a few hours and many tears, they are awake and paranoid. Zuko had tried to lull Azula into sleep but his sister was as smart as she was cunning and knew he was trying to fool her (if she was killed in her sleep she wouldn't suffer, she wouldn't hurt). </p>
<p>"Father won't kill us. He loves us too much." Zuko coos the lie, hoping Azula takes the bait but knowing she is too smart to. She doesn't respond, simply hugs him tighter. </p>
<p>"... Im sorry for making fun of you and Mai." Her voice is still small and feeble, she sounds and looks her age at the moment. Her hair is a mess, her eyes puffy from crying and her cheeks burning a bright red. Zuko's blood seems to freeze once more at the apology because Azula never apologies (if there was ever a sign to signal death and disaster that was it). Before he can respond the door to his room creaks and Azula gives an undignified yell, her nails digging into Zukos arms as she looks away. Zuko hugs her back and turns away from the door, expecting to feel heat upon the left side of his body and then the nothingness that follows (he wonders how his death will be reported. A tragedy? Will it be something to celebrate? The failure prince at long last, dead?) But the heat and flames never caress his face, instead he hears footsteps coming towards him. </p>
<p>"Zuko." A pause, a tone shift. "Azula." Zuko looks up at his mother and lets go of Azula to hug her tight as she leans over the bed. He springs into a fresh wave of tears, she was here, she would protect him. Ursa hugs him tight and rubs soothing circles on his back as Azula watches, hugging herself tight. "Its alright Zuko. I'm here. Nothing bad is going to happen... never again." She sounds so sure, Agni above it has to be okay if she says it with such conviction. He doesn't have to know the truth in that moment, of the blood spilt on the royal carpet. He doesn't have to know of how his fathers last gasping breaths were curses of his children and wife and father and brother and every persons name he could spit upon. Zuko doesn't have to know that his father was going to kill him and his sister if his mother hadn't stepped in. He can hear every rumor in the world and even the truth if he so wishes but right now as he was held in his mother's arms Zuko knew so little. But he was safe, and loved, and the abuse was over.</p>
<p>------</p>
<p>The fallout is almost worse than living in the fear. Their father's funeral is unbearable, Zuko can't seem to meet anyone's eyes. Azula can, and Azula puts on a stellar performance, conveying the greiving daughter left in the wake of her father's tragic passing perfectly. However, even she can't meet their grandfather's eyes. The service is long and slowly kills Zuko from the inside, having to fake every emotion and fearing that someone will see through his façade. His only comfort is that his mother never leaves his side, never lets him out of her sight. After the funeral, it is just the three of them as he always wanted it to be.</p>
<p>-------</p>
<p>Azulon withers in health over the next few years, eventually giving out when Zuko is 13 and Azula is almost 11. His death seems to solidify something in the remaining family, though Zuko isn't quite sure what. Iroh refuses to take up the firelord mantel so Ursa does so (with the slightest bit of hesitance but oh what an odd twist of fate for her to be sitting here and not her husband). Ursa rules cautiously but efficiently. She ends the 100 years war, she dismantles the parts of society that supported her husband, she works towards a diplomatic society. She puts on a perfect front that sometimes Zuko finds it hard to look at the turmoil in their own family. But he knows of the slights and anger traded between his mother and sister. Azula who is ice cold and so much like their father that sometimes Zuko is afraid she'll kill him for the throne like their father almost did. Ursa is critical of her constantly, the perfection of her firebending isn't enough to earn her mother's affection. Ursa wants her daughter to be caring and kind, to be more like Zuko (what a twist again, Ozai always wanted Zuko to be more like Azula) and Azula seems to want to be like her father. The front is difficult to maintain at times, but it gets easier after he confides in Mai and Iroh. Mai understands the need to be perfect, the pressure placed upon him (perhaps there are blooming feelings in his chest but those are irrelevant). Iroh is better for advice and a cup of tea, the reassurance that he is not his father. Despite the pressure and the expectations, Zuko would never trade his situation for one where his father is alive. He can only imagine the pain and suffering he could have been subjected to, he is thankful his mother freed him of that.</p>
<p>------</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The first time Azula speaks to herself she is barely 13 with Zuko at a strong 15. She doesn't remember how it started but she remembers rage boiling up within her as her mother corrected her for seemingly the millionth time that morning. She spat curses in her face and allowed her bright blue flames to burn wildly, something she never allows. Her mother shouted a stern "Young lady I will not stand for you acting like your father!" Before Azula locks herself away into her room. </p>
<p>Her hair is disheveled and her breathing erratic. She tried to fix it in the mirror, pulling it up into her signature style and as she secures it up she sees him in the mirror. Ozai is as threatening as she remembers, his face all sharp edges and disappointment decorating his features. </p>
<p>"You always were perfect. Your mother would never understand." His voice is silky smooth and sure. Azula's heart pounds against her ribcage as she doesnt tear her eyes away. </p>
<p>"What are you doing here?" </p>
<p>"Telling you that you are correct, your mother never understood Azula." He walked closer to her, slow and sure. </p>
<p>"She saw your power and talent and feared you, as she should. But she can't deny your nature Azula." He is closing in and Azula is paling, terror closing in. (If he was here he could kill her then Zuko and be done with it. He was supposed to be dead) </p>
<p>"You are my rightful heir Azula. Everyone should bow to you. Everyone should fear you." Azula whips around right before his hands close onto her shoulders, backing away quickly. She stares him in his cold eyes and grabs her hairbrush then throws it into the mirror, shattering it. In the reflection she sees herself, disheveled and horrified, and Zuko, looking concerned and scared. Azula sobs.</p>
<p>-------</p>
<p> </p>
<p>They are in the gardens one day, the sun shining bright and the wind gently blowing a light breeze. They are both wearing their hair down, Zukos significantly more messy than Azula's. He feeds the turtleducks as she watches from underneath the tree. Since she began talking to herself Azula has been less cruel to him, other than when she suffers from one of her eposides as their mother called them (is that all they are? Are they not apart of Azula?) </p>
<p>"You can feed the turtleducks too." He offers, holding out the bread but she just shakes her head no. </p>
<p>"No you can do it. I prefer to watch." He shrugs and goes back to it, happy he at least got a verbal response before Ty Lee comes cartwheeling up. </p>
<p>"Hey guys! What are we doing?" She plops herself down right between the two siblings, her usual bubbly self somehow able to brighten up even Azula a tad. </p>
<p>"Feeding turtleducks. Wanna join?" He offers and of course Ty lee accepts. Zuko choses to say nothing when Azula shows a sudden interest in feeding the turtleducks when Ty Lee asks her. He choses to pretend with Azula that she is as perfect as she believes.</p>
<p>---</p>
<p>When the avatar reappears, Zuko and Azula both agree to train Aang. After all, there is no one better than two royal siblings to train the avatar. They stay at the house in Ember Island and Azula allows herself to enjoy the company of other children her age. Sure, the peasent water tribe siblings can be uncivilized and not at all funny at times. The blind earth bender can be rude and brash. The avatar can be so childish that Azula wants to blow blue flames his way to hush him up. But she holds back, reigns herself in. Being around the other kids helps with her hallucinations as she is so busy with the others there is no time for her father to manifest himself in the corner of her room. They take her cruel and cutting words as jokes at the best of times and at the worst they ignore them. Most of all, they teach her lessons that she begins to take to heart. Staus is not everything, kindness can be taught, anyone can be redeemed. They make it easier to accept herself, cruel nature but a kinder budding nature as well. Agni she begins to realize she is neither her father nor mother but her own person with her own wants and needs (even if those wants include a very pretty childhood friend which she crushes ever time it bares its ugly head). If she notices Zuko's hand lingering on the Sokka's or Suki's, she doesn't say anything. She doesn't ask, just as she wouldnt want him to ask her. Some things are best left in the dark, like the secret kisses she's caught the three of them stealing. She choses to pretend with Zuko that it is a secret that no one else in the world knows.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>